


25 Days of Drabble

by snowspell



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Daemons, Drabble Collection, Guilt, Implied Relationships, Original Character Death(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowspell/pseuds/snowspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a compilation of drabbles written for 1 word inspirations and done as a challenge with my wonderful god-daughter PrismIris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accusation (Molly x John)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John confronts Molly about her roll in Sherlock's disapearance.

Molly flinched as the light by her living room chair flickered on revealing a man waiting there.  She sighed in relief as she realized it was only John. 

"John, you gave me such a fright," she said as she put her groceries down on the kitchen counter and joined him in the living room.

John didn't smile back at her, but after Sherlock's death he didn't smile much.  So that wasn't so very surprising. "Sorry Mol. I've just been back to the flat."

Molly made a sympathetic sound.  Sherlock's loss had been very hard on John.  So hard that he hadn't been back to the flat they shared in over two months. "Where you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yah, I was actually.  I got through a lot of his things.  Sorting, you know.  Thought I'd pop over to talk afterward.  Hope you don't mind that I let myself in."

"No of course not.  You know you can come over any time."

John nodded, but his face stayed impassive.  Molly was beginning to worry.  Even now this wasn't like the normally affable doctor.

"I found this while I was here," he said quietly and dropped something on the coffee table between them.  It made a metallic clink as it hit the wooden surface.

Molly stared at the mens watch that lay before her.  It's distinctive white face and roman numerals.  She felt the blood drain from her face at the implied accusation.

John shook his head looking sad and weary and terribly disappointed.

"You know, I expect this from him.  Sherlock was... _is_ absolute rubbish at treating people right.  But not you Molly.  You always put others first.  You never hurt anybody, did you?"

"John, I can-"

"No Molly, you can't.  You have loved him the whole time I've known you.  You'd give up anything for him, you proved that.  I just hope he endeavors to deserve you," He stood and walked to the door.  He stopped at the door and spoke without turning around, "I don't think I'll be coming around again, so goodbye Molly.  Tell Sherlock to ring me when he can."  With that final statement, John left the flat.

Molly felt her hands begin to shake as silent tears ran down her face.  She had never meant to hurt John but even with the grief she felt at wounding him, she knew she would not have acted any differently.  Sherlock was her world.  Always had been.


	2. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers, Darcy/Steve. Steve feels like he doesn't belong. Darcy shows him that Christmas is about new beginnings.

Beginning

Steve looked out the window at the swirling snow falling on Manhattan. So much had changed in the last 70 years but this hadn't. He liked it. Seeing the things that were still the same from when he had been just a guy from Brooklyn. 

"Hey Cap! Come back over and help us with the merry making!" Tony called. 

The rest of the Avengers were in the process of bedecking the sleek modern living room with Christmas decorations. Natasha was standing by the piano singing Silent Night in Russian while Bruce accompanied her. Jane's tinkling laugh floated out from the Christmas tree where she and Darcy were showing Thor how to put tinsel on the tree. Pepper was curled up in a comfy chair watching the merriment with a fond smile. Her deep green sweater stretched across her now full belly. Steve smiled a bit thinking about the baby that was due in February. Tony had asked him to be the godfather which only showed how far they had come from their first meeting. Clint was playing slap jack with Tony which they had somehow turned into a drinking game involving shots of eggnog.

Steve watched all of the activity but still felt a bit apart from it. He liked the tower but it was all still so foreign to him. Everything was voice activated or touch activated or electronic. Even the house keys were some kind of credit card instead of a real key.

"Hey soldier, whacha thinkin' about?"

Steve turned to see Darcy smiling up at him. Steve felt his lips twist up at the sight of her. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He still couldn't believe that she had agreed to go out with him. At first it had felt a bit light dating a girl from another country. The number of pop culture references she made were truly astronomical. But over time they had learned each other by heart. Darcy showed him her favorite movies and read his email to him while they lay in bed on lazy Sunday mornings. Steve showed her all of the old buildings that were still around from his time, igniting a surprising love of architecture in her. He taught her to ice skate and play baseball. The former she was pretty good at and the latter she was fairly terrible at but liked it all the same. He pulled himself out of his reverie to answer her.

"Just watching all the activity."

Darcy's eyes took on the look that meant she understood what he wasn't saying. He loved that about her.

"Hey guys," Clint called, getting everyone's attention. "It's Christmas Eve. Are we going to open one present tonight?"

"Oh yeah!" Tony seconded as the whole group congregated around the tree. 

"Wait," Darcy said, putting her hand on Steve's arm to stop him from picking a present, "I have one I want you to open." With that she half crawled under the tree to retrieve a small, brightly wrapped box with a large gold bow on the top. With a surprisingly shy smile, she handed it to her boyfriend.

Steve turned his attention to untying the festive ribbon, completely missing how all of the Avengers had turned their attention to him with knowing looks. Finally ripping the paper off he opened the palm-sized box the find a business card inside.

"Josie Stronghold, Realtor?" he read turning a questioning gaze on his lover.

"You were talking about wanting a place that was just you. I thought we could start looking on Monday. Together," she said with a light blush.

Steve's smile lit up the room as he pulled Darcy to him and kissed her thoroughly, "Together. A new beginning for us."

Darcy snuggled up against him and nodded, "A new beginning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who caught it, yes the realtor was a reference to Sky High.


	3. Companion: Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Jane start seeing Daemons and freak the heck out. Luckily Thor is there to explain.

Hanging around with living gods seemed pretty cool to Darcy. She got her six credits for her poly-sci degree and a job as Tony Stark's personal assistant. She thought she got it because she was good at keeping scatterbrained scientists fed and watered but, based on Tony's reputation, her rack probably also had something to do with it. When she wasn't playing nanny or gofer for Tony she was spending time with Jane and Thor in their suite in the Avengers Tower. They had moved her in with them shortly after she took the job with Stark. Thor needed help adjusting to the modern world and Darcy's poly-sci degree was surprisingly useful for that. 

What she and Jane hadn't expected was the...side effects. Darcy was the first to notice the strange flickers of movement at the edges of her vision. Always around someone else but never anything concrete. More like the dark spots you get after staring at a light too long. As the weeks passed the flickers became shapes and the shapes slowly took on substance. Darcy was just beginning to really worry about her sanity when she heard Jane scream bloody murder from the bathroom.

She and Thor both raced into the room, literally taking the door of the hinges to find Jane staring as a small jewel-bright hummingbird that was flitting around her. She turned wide, frightened eyes on her would-be saviors, "Do you see that?"

Darcy felt simultaneous relief that she wasn't the only one seeing things and concern for her best friend. She nodded mutely.

"My Jane, what ails you? Your spirit seems in health and yet you show fear," Thor said, carefully kneeling beside his love.

She looked Thor in the eyes, her voice trembling, "I-I'm seeing things. Animals....everywhere."

Thor looked puzzled by her admission. Which was better than looking like his girlfriend had just gone nuts but wasn't exactly the reaction that Darcy expected.

"But of course, my love. They are the shadows of your souls. Your spirits conjured into life. It is how all mortals look."

Darcy's jaw dropped wide, "Back it up, Six-pack. Are you saying that you always see animals with people? Like all the time?"

Thor turned to look at Darcy, "It is how all Aesir see mortals. We have the gift of sight. I had not thought that you would also have this gift as it is blood born."

Darcy was trying to puzzle that out when Jane's more scientific brain kicked into high-gear. 

"Thor! Darcy and I have both been exposed to your blood. Remember, New Mexico? You almost dying? Darcy and I were the ones that patched you up."

Darcy remembered Jane gently kissing some of the injuries Thor had taken, willing him to be alright while Darcy pressed on one of the wounds with her bare hands, keeping it closed until his natural healing ability could kick in. She couldn't remember getting any of it in her mouth but she was pretty banged up. It was likely that it got all over her open cuts. 

"So is that how it's gonna be now? We're gonna see the world through Dr. Doolittle eyes?" Darcy asked.

"Darcy, turn your brain back on. Of course that's what it means," a voice said from just behind her. Darcy turned to find a small bright yellow bird flitting about her head. A talking bird.

"Aaaand now I'm in Narnia," she groused.

"Don't be so sour," the distinctly male voice replied. And how did a bird manage to frown at her?!, "You live with a God, work for a billionaire genius and regularly hang out with superheroes. This isn't the weirdest thing that has happened to you. I'm Adrastos."

Darcy had to agree, and wasn't that saying something about her life? Then she grinned, "Bets on what animals everyone upstairs has?" she asked Jane. That got the scientist out of her shock and they quickly made bets, excluding Thor because he had seen all of the animals, which he called Fylgja or Daemons, before.

They all bundled into the elevator for the short ride to the 'common room' floor of the tower. Thor introduced his Daemon as Tanngrisnir and Jane found out her Daemon was called Ossiande. 

Darcy won by correctly guessing Tony's monkey (a red gibbon) and Bruce's cat (a pretty grey housecat with bright green eyes). Jane guessed Clint's mountain lion. Neither of them guessed Natasha's marten or Steve's mongoose. Darcy had bet on a golden retriever while Jane had chosen an eagle. Oddly both of them thought the Mongoose was right for him with its loyal demeanor and ability to take a beating and stand back up.

It took them quite a while to explain to the others why they began pointing at, as far as the others could see, absolutely nothing and then exchanging money. In the end Thor had to explain with Darcy giving pop-culture references and Jane positing on the science behind it. As they all sat around thinking about this new development Tony got a strange look in his eye.

"Um, you've taken a few beatings around us too Big Guy. Are we gonna..." he trailed of and wiggled his fingers to indicate seeing things. Darcy felt her face split in a huge grin.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" Adrastos chirped with glee. Darcy couldn't agree more.


	4. Seeing Red (Divergent)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you survive when the other half of your heart is in a different Faction?

Mikhail’s body hummed with energy as he sat in the rumbling land rover, waiting to get to the supply   
depot. His eyes, trained for combat, scanned the other members of his faction to see it any of them had   
noticed his tension. Arthur and Brian were jostling each other amiably while Jennifer seemed to be   
giving David pointers on his low block, something the man needed badly. None of them seemed to   
notice anything odd in him. The rover pulled to a stop and everyone jumped down in a quick scramble.   
Dauntless never walked when they could run. The trucks from the Amity farms were already in place   
but most of the other factions hadn’t shown up yet, except the quiet and industrious Abnegation in their   
loose grey clothing. They worked quietly and efficiently, moving as one to assist each other with the   
heavy sacks of food. Mikhail knew that they would assist the other factions as well, wherever needed.   
He had heard the rumors about Abnegation hording food but he couldn’t see it. He had never seen an   
Abnegation rounded from self-indulgence and what other use could they have for extra food?

  
Mikhail turned his eyes from the boring grey figures and scanned the trucks before finding the person he   
was looking for at the grain truck. He nodded at Joel, who was in charge of the resupply, and indicated   
the truck with a jerk of his head. Joel nodded his understanding and made a mark on the clipboard in his   
hands, showing who was moving the grain to the Dauntless trucks. Mikhail walked over, keeping to the   
brisk walk he favored instead of breaking into a jog as he would like to. His faction had honed his   
natural sense of discipline and while he couldn’t control his wayward heart, he kept ruthless control of   
his actions. There were several people standing on the bed of the truck, each before a pile of colored   
grain bags: blue for Erudite, grey for Abnegation, White for Candor and Black for Dauntless. The others   
faded into the background as his eyes caught on the flash of bright color from Anna’s dress. She sat on   
the pile of Dauntless bags, kicking her feet with care-free abandon. Her dark hair was pulled into a long   
braid over one shoulder and contrasted with the fiery red summer dress she wore. Braids of red and   
yellow cloth, strung with black beads circled her ankle and Mikhail felt his heart slam against his ribs.   
The anklet was new since the last time he saw her. Had she picked the Dauntless black beads because of   
him? As a sign to him? Or was it no more significant than that they were the color available? His mind   
swirled with the possibilities even as his eyes flicked from her ankle up to her lively face.

  
Anna’s eyes lit up with a broad smile as she saw him approach among the grey-clad Abnegation   
members, “What-hoe good sir knight!” she said with a cheeky grin. Mikhail felt his lips pull up into an   
answering smile, tugging at the scar along his jaw. He pushed the confusing thoughts away to consider   
later. “Still on about that old stuff?” he asked with a sardonic rise of his eyebrow. Anna dropped off the   
pile of bags and knelt so that her face was only a bit higher than his, she skirts of her dress hiding the   
anklet from view. She was so close he could smell the clean sent of grass and citrus coming from her skin. Anna leaned forward, as if drawn to him by an invisible string, “It’s good to know where you come   
from. Dauntless aren’t just warriors. I’ve read your manifesto. You stand up for those who cannot stand   
for themselves.” Mikhail shook his head at the woman, reveling in their stolen moment but hiding his   
feelings in playful banter. He didn’t know when his feelings for her had shifted from friendship to   
something warmer but he was wary of it. He had never heard of people from different factions mixing.   
Friendship, certainly, but never anything more. And he was well aware of his faction-mates’ opinions   
about the peaceful Amity. Mikhail didn’t ignore the part of himself that reveled in the violence and   
physicality of his faction. He enjoyed the action and danger of battle and was good at it. But he had   
come to Dauntless to have an outlet for his desire to bravely protect others, something that was not   
allowed in the selfless Abnegation faction. Everything in moderation, never focus on the self. Mikhail   
respected those that could live so selflessly but it was not in his soul. Mikhail turned his thoughts back   
to Anna’s last statement. It was just like the strangely scholarly woman to remind him of his faction’s   
roots. Instead of voicing his thoughts, or more dangerously following his physical inclination to gather   
her to him and kiss her, he said, “You should have been in Erudite with that kind of book-learning.”

  
“I’m not driven by a desire for knowledge,” she said with a shrug. Anna never seemed to take anything   
personally, or perhaps it was just that she never felt insult for what others thought of her. It was one of   
the parts of her that continually baffled Mikhail, who was used to fighting for his beliefs and defending   
himself against the slings and arrows of others.

  
Mikhail glanced around from the corner of his eye, but no one seemed to be paying attention to him. He   
took the opportunity to take her hand and gently weave his fingers with hers, “What desire does drive   
you?” he murmured, his voice tinged with the longing he feared acknowledging.

  
Anna’s face became soft as she traced patterns on the back of his hand. She leaned in until her lips were   
a hair’s breadth from his cheek, “One I shouldn’t have,” she whispered, brushing a kiss against his jaw   
before pulling back and lifting one of the grain bags down to him. Mikhail effortlessly hefted it onto his   
shoulder before piercing her with a hot stare, “I don’t believe in shouldn’t,” he said before turning and   
walking back to his faction. With those few words they had acknowledged their connection. It was   
enough, for now.

  
Anna watched the muscles built from war bunch and shift as he walked, “Neither do I.” 


	5. Out of Time (Twilight - Carlisle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle breaks the secrecy laws to keep a promise to an old friend.

"You came."

Carlisle smiled gently and took a thin, wrinkled hand in his own, "Yes Dorothy, I came.  I didn't think you would remember me."

The old woman gave him a mischeivious smile and for a moment he got a glimpse  of the little girl who had pestered him with questions about his practice over 80 years ago, "You were the first person to let me yammer questions at them.  How could I forget?  How's that pretty wife of yours?"

"Esme is well and sends her regards.  We have children now.  Three sons and three daughters."

Dorothy sighed and Carlisle felt his dead heart clench a bit at the rattling sound, "That must make her happy.  She always wanted a big family."

Carlisle felt his smile strain. This was the hardest thing about being an immortal, losing people to the inevitability of time, "How have you been?" he asked to distract himself from his thoughts.

"Good Dr. Cullen, very good. I became a Veteranarian, first woman veteranarian in Alabama.  married my Joe and had three lovely boys," she turned a wise gaze on him and squeezed his hand lightly, "Pshaw, it's been a good life, Dr. Cullen, a good life.  And I'm not so sad to be leaving it. Now, why don't we trade war stories about kids until it's time for me to rest?"

Carlisle's smile was much more genuine as he nodded and began his favorite story about Rosalie trying to teach Bella about mechanics and the subsequent damage to the garage.  Dorothy chuckled at all the right places and makes a few sassy comments about his brood before dropping back down into a quiet revery.  They sat for a time in companionable silence, the only sound that of her labored breathing.

As Carlisle tucked Dorothy in for the night she smiled up at him and patted his hand with her bird-boned one, "You give my love to the family, Dr. Cullen.  I'll give yours to my Joe."

Carlisle felt his chest clench around his unbeating heart.  He knew this was the last time he would see Dorothy alive.  With a final glance he quietly left.


End file.
